


Life is a Canvas

by empireoffclouds



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, basically an au where they meet when Sirius saves Remus from an unwanted suitor, non-magic au, strangers AU, students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh I’m sorry but I really have to go I don’t know you and-” he stammered making the boy bark a laugh before interrupting him.</p>
<p>“I’m Sirius Black” he said extending a hand towards Remus which he shook uncertainly “and I just couldn’t bear to see you sitting on that bar looking as though you’d rather fling yourself from the London Eye”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first wolfstar fic I've written so I hope you like it! If you do don't forget to comment and kudos are always appreciated!

There were some things Remus Lupin couldn’t stand, and being hit on in a dirty, crowded bar was definitely one of them.

“Hey did it hurt?” The man who to be fair wasn’t exactly unattractive but definitely not his type said and all Remus could think was ‘Are we really doing this?’.

Resisting the strong impulse to sigh and possibly bang his head on the table he answered “Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven” the man winked and Remus seriously reconsidered his previous option.

All he could manage was a little uncomfortable smile and it was definitely not his brightest idea because the bloke looked even more intent on taking him home.

Remus was just trying to think of an escape plan when an arm sneaked its way around his shoulders. He froze for a second before turning his head and only just stopped his jaw from dropping.

Standing there beside him, smiling charmingly, was probably the most attractive bloke Remus had ever seen in his entire life. And believe him, that was saying something.

“Alright there?” The man asked looking at Remus with a the smile still firmly plastered on his handsome face and only a clearing of throat made him glance at the irritating man “oh I’m sorry am I interrupting something?”

“You actually are” the man said with a too-tight smile and Remus had to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling the mystery man that he wasn’t interrupting anything. 

“Well I’m sorry but I came here with my friend” at this he nodded his head towards Remus “and it’s actually time for us to go” he finished with an apologetic shrug that did not look apologetic at all and Remus barely had a second to be confused before he was being pulled up from his seat and out of the bar.

He followed the man in a daze until finally snapping out of it long enough to realize that he was walking with a stranger. Alone. At night. With absolutely no form whatsoever to defend himself.

“Uh I’m sorry but I really have to go I don’t know you and-” he stammered making the boy bark a laugh before interrupting him.

“I’m Sirius Black” he said extending a hand towards Remus which he shook uncertainly “and I just couldn’t bear to see you sitting on that bar looking as though you’d rather fling yourself from the London Eye”

Remus chuckled at that and decided that Sirius didn’t seem all that dangerous. It wasn’t anything to do with how his long silky black hair fell effortlessly over his shoulders or how the moon reflected on those piercing grey eyes. No, certainly not.

“And I have to ask this, why were you in that shady bar? You seem like a much too intellectual chap to hang out there if you ask me”

Remus blushed and thanked any god up there for the poor lighting on the streets they were walking.

“My friend Peter loves the place but he ditched me as soon as he spotted a nice looking bird”

About ten minutes earlier he had been mad at Peter for abandoning him, but now he just couldn’t bring himself to be, after all if he hadn’t then Remus probably wouldn’t have found himself having a midnight stroll with Sirius Black. 

“Lust,” Sirius sighed shaking his head in mock disapproval “the things it does to a man”

The two men continued walking in a calm silence for about ten minutes with no apparent direction. Remus wanted to talk to him, he really did, but Sirius seemed so… posh, and he couldn’t bring himself to understand why he was still with a poor college student like him. 

“You know, I think it is highly unfair that you know my name while I don’t know yours” Sirius finally broke the silence and that suave tint to his voice made Remus’s thoughts get all jumbled, thankfully, he still had a little sense as to know he had to answer. 

Sadly, it wasn’t the most articulate answer he had ever given.

“What?”

And there was that barking laugh again.

“I was wondering what your name was”  
Remus’s ears turned a bright shade of pink.

“I’m Remus John Lupin”

Sirius smiled “Well Remus John Lupin, do tell me what a sharp young lad like yourself does for a living”

Remus bit his lip, he had never met anyone as effortlessly charming as Sirius, so of course he had to find him slightly intimidating. 

“I’m double majoring, English and Literature. I want to be a professor one day” Remus answered as he pushed his glasses up from where they were resting mid-nose and blinking twice rapidly.

Sirius looked highly amused. “Of course you do”

He didn’t know whether to feel insulted or not “Well what do you do Mr Black?“

”I happen to be majoring in a more artistic field" Sirius paused for dramatic effect “…Painting”

Remus actually was surprised at that revelation. 

“Really? Didn’t strike me as that kind of guy”

Sirius clasped a hand over his heart putting a mock-pained expression on his face “It seems to me that you are trying to say I look too vapid for such a career”

Remus laughed, “That is not what I’m trying to say but seriously, what made you choose art?”

Sirius’s smile fell a little and a sombre look covered his face momentarily, but it left as fast as it had come.

“Lets just say that I was never able to express myself freely where I come from, art gives me the chance to actually do. It’s not only a mixture of colours and textures splattered in a canvas, it’s a story, and I love being able to put my feelings in paper without actually writing and that Mr Lupin,” Sirius kicked a puddle of water making it splash against a wall creating a dark stain on the otherwise clear surface “is the magic of painting”

Remus was fascinated. Of course it made sense that he was an art student, he was a masterpiece himself. And it wasn’t only because of that perfect physique no, Remus could tell there was so much more to him than what he let on.

No one had ever manage to create an impression on Remus as fast as Sirius had. And he really couldn't deny his eagerness to get to know him better. 

“Now Remus I would love to stay and chat but my flatmate James might actually call the police if I’m not home by three and that is not something I want to experience” 

Sirius said smirking at Remus’s baffled face. Was it really that late?

“How will you be getting home?” Remus asked noticing for the first time that they were actually only two blocks away from his and Peter’s flat so he could easily walk there.

“On this baby of course” Sirius answered pointing to something behind Remus and he turned around to see a motorbike parked on the other side of the road “and will you be getting home alright?”

Remus snapped out of his fantasies involving Sirius bent over that gorgeous motorbike wearing that leather jacket and that leather jacket only, to turn to look at him with a blush spreading across his neck.

“Y-Yeah I live just above Cock Lane”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow “Well I may be going down this Cock Lane more often from now on”

Realising the innuendo, Remus was sure his face was redder than Sirius’s helmet.

Sirius mounted the bike and got out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up quickly and puffing out a cloud of smoke. Remus all but groaned internally because it wasn’t fair for someone to be that fit and to look that good riding a bike.

“Are you sure it’s safe to smoke while riding that thing?”

Sirius winked and tossed a little paper towards Remus, which he barely managed to catch and only distinguish numbers written neatly on the wrinkled thing.

“What’s life without a little risk?”

Sirius started the bike and before Remus could loose his courage he managed to speak above the engine’s rumble.

“Sirius?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad you pretended to know me back there”

Sirius grinned largely “I am too professor”  
And with that, Sirius drove off into the night, leaving a staring Remus Lupin behind that could only think of one thing. 

He had to thank Peter later for dragging him to that bar.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and if you ever want to send me a prompt my tumblr is huntinghorrocruxes or you can just comment here or send me a message or something.
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
